Valentines Day Secret Admirer
by wildcats2016
Summary: Troy really likes Gabriella alot and wants her to be his girl only. Gabriella likes Troy alot and wants him to be her guy only. So Troy and Gabriella become each others seceret admirer's. What will happen when Troy and Gabriella learn that they are each others secret admirers? This a Five Shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Gabriella never like Valentines Day because she did not have a boyfriend that would do romantic things that happen on that day. Everytime Valentines Day came around she would want to stay home and not go to school. Gabriella found it hard to watch all the couples showing love to each other. There were times Gabriella wish she had a boyfriend because then maybe she would like Valentines Day. Gabriella knew that in two weeks Valentines Day was coming up and she was trying to figure out what she should do. There was a guy that Gabriella did like alot and wish was her boyfriend. Gabriella was at her locker and that is when she saw Troy Bolton the guy she liked alot.**

**Mean while Troy Bolton did not like Valentines Day either because he did not have a girlfriend that he could be romantic with. So every time Valentines Day came around , he would want to stay home and not go to school. Troy found it hard to watch all the couples showing love to each other. Troy wish at times that he had a girlfriend because then he would not hate Valentines Day so much. There was girl that Troy wish was his girlfriend. Troy was at his locker and that is when he saw Gabriella Montez the girl he liked and was in love with too. Troy was wanting Gabriella to be his girl. So Troy was thinking of a way to let her know that he was into her.**

**Troy decided to be Gabriella's secret admirer. Troy also decided that he would not reveal himself to Gabriella until Valentines Day. So he left his locker and went home to plan. Troy was going to leave love notes to Gabriella in her locker. Troy also decide he would leave a single red rose where she sits in class with a note attached to it. Troy knew that he wanted Gabriella to be his girlfriend. Troy could not wait till Gabriella was his girl. Troy wrote his love notes and ended them with from your secret admirer. Troy could not wait to leave his love notes to Gabriella.**

**Gabriella was in her room and was thinking about being Troy's secret admirer. So Gabriella wrote the love notes that she would be leaving for Troy in his locker and places where he sits in class. Gabriella wanted Troy to be her boyfriend and be her guy only. Gabriella decided she was not going to let Troy know that she is his secret admirer till Valentines Day. So Gabriella did her homework before going down stairs to eat dinner with her mom. After dinner Gabriella went back up stairs to her room to finish her love notes to Troy. Gabriella had made hearts for some of the love notes she wrote to Troy that she would be leaving him in his locker and stuff.**

**Mean while Troy had finish writing his love notes that he was going to be putting in Gabriella's locker and stuff. Troy could not wait till Gabriella was his girl. Troy got ready for bed while thinking about Gabriella. Troy got into his bed to go to sleep with Gabriella on his mind and in his heart. Gabriella had went to bed to go to sleep with Troy on her mind and in her heart too. The next morning Gabriella woke up and took a shower. Gabriella got dressed for the day and took her school bag which she had her love notes in and her school books too. Gabriella went down stairs to eat some breakfast before she left for school. Troy woke up and took a shower before getting dress. Troy got dressed for the day and grab his school bag that had his books and love notes he was going to be putting in Gabriella's locker. Troy went down stairs to eat some breakfast before leaving for school.**

**Troy finished eat his breakfast and left for school. Troy got to the school and parked his car in the school parking lot. Troy got out of his car and grab his school bag. Troy locked his car up before going into the school. Once Troy was in the school ,he took and put his first love note with a red rose in Gabriella's locker. Troy went to his locker to put his school bag in it. Troy went to the gym to talk to his dad for a few minutes. Gabriella finished her breakfast and left for school. Gabriella got to school on time and she parked her car right next to Troy's. Gabriella got out of her car and grab her school bag. Gabriella locked her car up before going into the school. Gabriella first went to put her love note in Troy's locker and then she went to her locker to but her school bag in it. When Gabriella open her locker she found a red rose with a love note. Gabriella took and read the note before getting her books for the first class she had.**

**Gabriella read the love note which said this : Everytime i see you , my heart races so fast. I can not keep my eyes off you when i see you. I just want to let you know that i think you are a beautiful girl. Love your secret admirer. Gabriella was wondering who her secret admirer could be. Mean while Troy went to his locker to get his books for the first class he had and he found a love note. So Troy decide to read it after he got his books for the first class he had. Troy read the love note that was left to him.**

**The love note to him said this : Every time i see you, I fall for you more. I love when your blue eyes are looking at me. You are always on my mind. Love your secret admirer.**

**Troy smiled after reading his love note. Troy wondered who his secret admirer was. Troy knew one thing that he could not wait to find out who his secret admirer is. Troy went to his first class which was with Miss Darbus. Troy walked into the classroom and saw Gabriella sitting at her desk reading a book. Gabriella sense some one looking at her. Gabriella looked up from her book and saw that Troy was looking at her with his really blue eyes. Gabriella realized that her heart was really racing fast. Troy saw Gabriella looking at him with her beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Troy realized that his heart was really racing fast.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**For the last few days Troy and Gabriella had been giving each other love note. Every day Gabriella got a red rose with her love notes. Every day Troy got a love note with a chocolate chip cookie. Troy loved getting the chocolate chip cookies and was now wondering who is secret admirer was. Gabriella also was wondering who her secret admirer was too. Troy and Gabriella could not wait to find out who their secret admirers were.**

**So the next day Gabriella tip toed into the boys locker room and placed a love note with a tin full of chocolate chip cookies in Troy's locker. Gabriella took a quick smell of Troy's number 14 basketball jersey before closing the locker. Gabriella snuck back out of the boys locker room and went to her locker to get her books for the next class that she had after Miss Darbus. Gabriella wish she could see Troy's face when he sees the love note and tin of chocolate chip cookies.**

**Troy placed a red rose with a love note in Gabriella's locker and then he went to the class room and left another red rose with a another love note on Gabriella's desk. Troy then went to the gym for basketball practice. Troy wish he could see Gabriella's face when she saw the red roses and the love notes in her locker and desk.**

**Gabriella went to her locker and found a red rose with a love note. Gabriella got the books she need for her next class. Gabriella took her red rose and love note with her to the class she had. When Gabriella got to her desk, she found another red rose and a love note. So Gabriella read the two love notes and she had a smile on her face. Gabriella was hoping that her secret admirer was Troy Bolton. Gabriella was not sure if he would be interested in her but she hope he would be.**

**Troy got to his gym locker and open it to find a love note with a tin full of chocolate chip cookies. Troy got his practice uniform on and then read the love note. Troy had a huge grin on his face. Troy was hoping that his secret admirer was Gabriuella. Troy went with the rest of the basketball team to practice. Chad saw a smile on his best friend Troy's face. Chad asked Troy why he was smiling so much. Troy told Chad that he has a secret admirer. Chad asked Troy if he has tried to figure out who his secret admirer is. Troy told Chad he has not yet try to figure out who his secret admirer is. Troy did tell Chad that he hoped his secret admirer was Gabriella. Chad said to Troy you really like Gabriella Montez don't you. Troy told Chad that he does like Gabriella alot.**

**Gabriella went to her locker to put her books a way. Taylor saw her best friend Gabriella smiling. Taylor asked Gabriella why she was smiling so much. Gabriella told Taylor that she has a secret admirer. Taylor asked Gabriella if she has tried to figure out who her secret admirer is. Gabriella told Taylor she has not tried to figure out who her secret admirer is. Gabriella told Taylor that she hoped her secret admiter is Troy Bolton. Taylor said to Gabriella that you really like Troy Bolton. Gabriella told Taylor that she does like Troy alot.**

**After school Gabriella grab her school bag and the red roses with the love notes out of her locker before closing it. Gabriella headed out to her car and found another red rose with a love note on her wind shield. So Gabriella took it and got into her car and went home. When Gabriella came home she went into the house and upstairs to her room. Gabriella sat down on her bed and read the love note she had found on her wind shield of her car. After Gabriella got done reading the love note , she went to put the red roses she had gotten so far into a vase with water. Then she took her red roses that she put in a vase with water and took them back up stairs to her room. Gabriella put the red roses that were in the vase with water on her dresser. Then Gabriella grab one of her love notes and went down stairs. Gabriella went next door to Troy's house. Gabriella knocked on the door and Troy's mom answered it. Gabriella asked Lucille if Troy was home and she told Gabriella he was not home yet. Gabriella asked Lucille if she could put a love note on Troy 's bed for him to fine.**

**Lucille told Gabriella she could real quick like go up to Troy's bed room to put her love note on his bed. So Gabriella went up stairs to Troy's bedroom and put her love note on his bed. Gabriella went back down stair to the kitchen to talk to Lucille for a few minutes before she left to go back home. Gabriella asked Lucille not to tell Troy that she is his secret admirer that has been leaving love notes and the chocolate chip cookies. Lucille told Gabriella that she would not tell her son Troy that she is his secret admirer. Gabriella thank Lucille for not telling Troy about her being his secret admirer. Gabriella told Lucille that she will be revealing herself as his secret admirer to Troy on Valentines day. Lucille asked Gabriella if she loved her son Troy and Gabriella told Lucille that she does love Troy with her whole heart and soul. Gabriella told Lucille she had to get home but that she hope to see her again soon. Lucille walked Gabriella to the door and said good bye to her. Gabriella walk back next door to her house and went inside to do her homework.**

**Troy had got home and went into the house to do his homework before dinner. Troy went upstairs to his bedroom to do his homework. When Troy got into his bedroom he saw a love note on his bed. Troy read the love note and then wonder how his secret admirer was able to place the love note on his bed. Troy did his homework and then went down stairs to eat dinner with his parents. After dinner Troy went back upstairs to his room to watch a movie before going to bed. Troy could not stop thinking about Gabriella and how much he wants her to be his girl.**

**Lucille was down stairs in the kitchen washing dishes, when her husband came into the kitchen and asked his wife why she was smiling. Lucille told her husband Jack that she knows who their son Troy's secret admirer is and that she is not tell because she promise not to say anything to Troy. Jack asked his wife who their son Troy's secret admirer is and she told him in his ear that he can not tell Troy and Jack told his wife that he would not tell Troy. Lucille told Jack in his ear that Gabriella was their son Troy's secret admirer and that Gabriella is going to reveal herself to him on Valentines Day.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Gabriella woke up the next morning and realized that Valentine's Day was one day a way. Gabriella could not wait to reveal herself to Troy. Gabriella went to take a shower before getting dressed. Gabriella got out of the shower and got dressed for the day. Gabriella put on a little bit of make up on before going downstairs to the kitchen to get something to eat before she left for school. After Gabriella got done eating her breakfast, she grabbed her school bag and left the house. Gabriella got into her car and left for school. Gabriella got to school on time. Gabriella made sure that no one saw her put the love note in Troy's locker.**

**Meanwhile Troy had got up and took a shower before getting dressed. Troy got dressed for the day and went downstairs to eat some breakfast before he left for school. Troy finished eating his breakfast and grabbed his school bag before leaving the house. Troy got into his car and left for school. Troy got to school on time. Troy first made sure no one was around when he put the love note and red rose in Gabriella's locker. Troy went to his locker to get his books for the first class he had. Troy went to his first class and placed a red rose with a love note on the desk Gabriella sits in. Troy watched for Gabriella to come in the class room.**

**Gabriella went to her locker to grab the book she forgot that she needed for the first class she had. Gabriella went to her first class and to her desk. Gabriella found another red rose with a love note, just like the one she found in her locker a couple minutes before she had went to her first class. Gabriella read the two love notes she had gotten so far. Then after Gabriella had finished reading the love notes , she looked over at Troy who was talking to his friend Chad. Before Gabriella turned back to her book she saw Troy talking to a girl besides his friend Chad. Gabriella grabbed her stuff and asked the teacher if she could leave to go to the bathroom. When Gabriella got to the bathroom she threw up in the toilet. After Gabriella got done throwing up in the toilet, she flushed the toilet. Gabriella rinsed her mouth out with water and decided to go home for the rest of the day. So Gabriella went to her locker to get her school work she would have to do and put it in her school bag before closing her locker.**

**Gabriella went to the principal to tell him that she was sick and the principal told Gabriella to go home for the day. Gabriella took her school bag and thanked the principal for letting her go home for the day. Gabriella went out to her car and got into it. Gabriella was on her way home when her car was hit by another car. Gabriella's car rolled twice and landed right side up. Gabriella was out cold and not moving at all. Someone saw the accident and called a ambulance. The ambulance arrived at the accident scene and took Gabriella out of her car carefully. Gabriella was losing blood and still had not responded to the EMT's. They placed Gabriella on the stretcher and loaded her into the ambulance. Gabriella was slowly dying and so they rushed her to the hospital right away. The ambulance arrived at the hospital in time. Once Gabriella was in the emergency room, her heart had stopped and so they had started CRP to get her heart going. After 25 minutes they got Gabriella's heart going again and continue to work on her too.**

**Meanwhile back at school Troy noticed that Gabriella had not come back to the class room. Then Troy felt in his heart that he was losing the person he loves. Troy was feeling a pain in his chest and he clasped in the classroom on the ground holding his chest. Troy could not understand why he was feeling pain in his chest and like something was slowly dying inside of him. Troy needed to know why he was having a feeling that a person he loves is slowly dying. Troy got up off the floor and asked the teacher if he leave the class room and the teacher told Troy he could leave. Troy was still clutching on his chest even though the pain had let up. Jack saw his son clutching at his chest and asked him if he was okay. Troy told his dad that he does not know why he is feeling pain in his chest.**

**Jack took his son Troy to the car and took him to the hospital to get checked out. Jack and his son Troy arrived at the hospital. Troy and his dad went into the hospital and to the front desk to talk to a nurse. As Troy and his dad were waiting to talk to a nurse and all of sudden Troy felt the pain getting stronger in his chest. Troy then fell to the ground while holding his chest. Jack ran over to his son Troy and then he saw Gabriella's mom in the waiting room crying her eyes out. The nurses had put Troy on the gurney and took him into a room. The doctor checked Troy over and also ran some test to see why he was having chest pains. An hour later the doctor got the test result back and showed that Troy was perfectly healthy. Troy started screaming in pain and the doctor did not know why Troy was in pain.**

**Meanwhile the doctor that was with Gabriella was doing CPR on her again. The doctor got Gabriella's heart going again. The doctor got Gabriella stabilized for now. The doctor went out to Gabriella's mom to fill her in what was going on with Gabriella. The doctor told Gabriella's mom that they had got her stable for now. The doctor told Gabriella's mom that it was up to Gabriella to get better. Maria asked if she could see Gabriella and the doctor told her that she could go see Gabriella.**

**The doctor that was working on Troy got his heart beating again. As Troy was coming too , he said Gabriella's name. So the doctor made sure Troy was stable and then went to talk to his doctor told Jack that his son Troy was stable for now but that they could not figure out why he was having chest pains. The doctor told Jack that his son Troy said the name Gabriella. The doctor who has been tending to Gabriella over heard the doctor that has been tending to Troy tell Jack about Troy saying Gabriella's name.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**The doctor who had been working on Gabriella came over to the doctor who had been working on Troy and asked him if they could put Troy and Gabriella in the same hospital bed together because it might be the only way to keep them stablized. The doctor that had been working on Troy told the doctor who had been working on Gabriella that he was fine with trying it. So they moved Troy and Gabriella into a double bed they had in the hospital. Once they had them settled in the room, they left them alone for now.**

**Mean while Jack and Lucille Bolton came to the hospital to see their son for a while. The nurse took them to the room that Troy and Gabriella were in together. Lucille and Jack asked the nurse why Troy and Gabriella were in the same bed with each other in the room. The nurse told them that the doctors decided to put them together to see if they would stay stable. The nurse told Troy's parents that it was working so far. So Lucille and Jack went into the room and over to Troy to talk to him. After Lucille and Jack visit Troy for a while , they decided to go home for the rest of the day since Troy had not woke up yet.**

**Later on that day Troy woke up and saw that he was laying next to Gabriella in the same bed. Troy took Gabriella's one hand into his before going back to sleep. Gabriella still had not woke up yet , but she felt some one holding her hand. Gabriella was hoping it was Troy holding her hand right now. Gabriella was wanting to wake up, but she was afraid to wake up because she thought she would not see Troy holding her hand. That night Gabriella started waking up and was saying Troy's name. Troy open his eyes and heard Gabriella say his name. Troy told Gabriella that he was right next to her. Gabriella opened her chocolate browns eyes which meant Troy's really blue eyes. Gabriella pulled Troy close to her and kissed him passionately on the lips. Troy was shocked at first when Gabriella kissed him on the lips, but he responded back to the passionate kiss she was giving him.**

**Gabriella told Troy she was his secret admiror and Troy told Gabriella he was her secret admiror then asked Gabriella if she would be his girlfriend and she told Troy she would love to be his girlfriend. Troy told Gabriella that he had fallen in love with her and did not know if she felt the same way. Gabriella told Troy that she had fallen in love with him too and did not know if he felt the same way too. Troy and Gabriella shared a few more passionate kisses on the lips before going back to sleep in each others arms for the night.**

**The next morning the doctors came into the room and saw that Troy and Gabriella were wake and watching tv together. So the doctors check them over and told them they would be getting out of the hospital the next day. The nurse brought Troy and Gabriella their lunch to them to eat. So Troy and Gabriella ate their lunch and then took a nap together. That afternoon Lucille ,Jack and Maria had arrived at the hospital to see Troy and Gabriella. When they got to the to the room they saw Troy and Gabriella a wake and them watching tv. They walked in to the room and said hi to them. Lucille asked them how they were feeling and Troy and Gabriella told her they were still feeling a little bit tired. Troy and Gabriella visited with their parents for a while before they left. The nurse came to check on them and bring some dinner for them to eat. Troy and Gabriella thanked the nurse before she left them to eat their dinner.**

**After dinner Troy and Gabriella watched little bit more tv before going to bed for the night. Troy and Gabriella did a little bit of making out before the doctors came to check on them one more time. After the doctors got done checking them , they left the room for the night. Troy and Gabriella cuddled in each others arms before going to sleep for the night. The next morning Troy and Gabriella had woke up at the same time and gave each other a good morning kiss on the lips. The doctors came in and check Troy and Gabriella before going to get the release papers ready for them to sign. The doctors told Troy and Gabriella that they could go home but they had to take it easy for the next couple of days. Troy and Gabriella took a shower together so they could get done quicker. Troy and Gabriella got dressed in the clothes that their parents had brought them the other day. After Troy and Gabriella got done dressing they ate some breakfast before getting their stuff together. **

**Troy called Chad to see if he would come get him and Gabriella. Chad told Troy on the phone he was on his way to come get him and Gabriella. Chad picked Troy and Gabriella from the hospital and took them back to Troy's house. Troy and Gabriella thanked Chad for bringing them home. Chad left and went home for the day. Troy and Gabriella went into his house with their stuff and went upstairs to his bedroom. Troy and Gabriella set their stuff down and crawl into his bed to take a nap together. Troy and Gabriella took a two hour nap before going down stairs to get a snack and a bottle of water to drink. Troy and Gabriella were happy to be home. Troy and Gabriella went up stairs to his bedroom to watch a movie together till time for dinner.**

**Lucille was in the kitchen making dinner when Troy and Gabriella came into the kitchen to get another bottle of water. Troy asked his mom how dinner was coming , and his mom jump . Gabriella giggled when she saw Troy's mom jump. Lucille told her son Troy not to sneak up on her like that again and that dinner was almost ready. Troy and Gabriella went to the living room and watched some tv while they were waiting for dinner to be done. Jack came into the house and went to the living room to see his son Troy and Gabriella watching tv. Troy told his dad about making his mom jump and his dad started laughing. **

**Lucille told her husband Jack, her son Troy and Gabriella that dinner was ready. So they ate their dinner and then went to the living room to watch a little bit of tv. Troy and Gabriella got done watching tv with his dad and decided to go up stairs for the night. Troy and Gabriella got ready for bed and then crawled under the blankets together. Troy and Gabriella did some making out which got heated. Gabriella asked Troy to make love to her that night. Troy asked her if she was sure and she told him she was sure. So Troy and Gabriella made love twice before cuddling in each others arms. Troy told Gabriella he was glad that he lost his virginity to her. Gabriella told Troy she was glad that she lost her virginity to him too. Troy and Gabriella cuddled back up in each others arms and went to sleep with smiles on their faces.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**So the next morning Troy and Gabriella woke up in each others arms and gave each other a good morning kiss. They made love twice before taking a shower together. They got dressed for the day and went done stairs to get something to eat. After they finish eating their breakfast, they started working on the homework they had to do. After they got thier homework done, they went done stairs to see if his mom was wanting to work on the wedding stuff. Troy and Gabriella entered the kitchen and saw his mom finish making the snack. Lucille turned around and saw her son Troy and his finance in the kitchen and asked them if they wanted a snack. Troy and Gabriella told his mom they would like a snack.**

**Troy and Gabriella asked his mom if she want to work on the stuff for the wedding. Lucille told her son Troy and Gabriella that she would love to help them finish the last of the stuff for the wedding. Troy and Gabriella knew their wedding was next month. They could not wait till they were married. So they finish with the rest of the wedding stuff and now just had to wait for the day of their wedding to arrive. Troy asked Gabriella if she wanted another bottle of water to drink and she told him that she would love to have another bottle of water to drink. So while Troy went to the kitchen to get them another bottle of water to drink ,Gabriella took her fiance Troy's phone and called Chad on it. Chad answered his phone and asked Troy what he wanted. Gabriella tried not to laugh at Chad. Gabriella told Chad that she was wondering what he was up to. Chad then realized that he was talking to Troy's fiance Gabriella. Chad told Gabriella that he was not doing any thing. Gabriella asked Chad if he wanted to come to hang out with her and Troy. Chad told Gabriella that he would be over in a few. So Gabriella hung up her fiance Troy's cell phone.**

**Troy came back in the living room and saw his fiance Gabriella hang up his cell phone. Troy asked Gabriella who was on his phone and she told him it was Chad. Gabriella told her fiance Troy that Chad was coming over to hang out with them. Troy said to Gabriella that they should take Chad to the park. Chad arrived at the Bolton house and knocked on the door. Gabriella open the door for Chad and let him in the house. Troy and Gabriella asked Chad if he wanted to go to the park and play some basketball. Chad told Troy and Gabriella that he would like to go to the park to play basketball. So they went to the park for awhile to play basketball together. After wile Gabriella sat down to watch her fiance Troy and Chad play a one on one game of basketball. Gabriella did not know why she was dizzy all of sudden. Gabriella took a drink of water from the bottle she was holding. Troy and Chad were playing basketbal lstill when Gabriella decided to go back to Troy's house. Gabriella got back to the house and went to the bathroom to throw up in the toilet. After Gabriella got done throwing up, she flushed the toilet and brushed her teeth. Then Gabriella decided to take a quick shower before Troy came back home from the park. Lucille asked Gabriella if she was okey. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she was fine now. Gabriella told Troy's mom that she was dizzy earlier and that she threw up went she came back from the park.**

**Lucille asked Gabriella if she wanted to come with her to the store to get a few things. Gabriella told her future mother in law that she would love to go with her. So they went to the store to get the few things. Lucille told Gabriella that she should grab a couple pregnancy test too. So Gabriella grab two prenancy test boxes. Troy's mom told Gabriella on the way home that she could be pregnant. Lucille told Gabriella when she got pregnant with Troy, that she got dizzy and threw up too. Gabriella started getting a headache when they got back to the Bolton house. Troy was already back at the house and was watching tv with his dad when they came in the door. Gabriella took the bag with the pregnancy test in it upstairs with her to the bathroom. Gabriella took the four pregnancy tests and had to wait five minutes before knowing the results. Gabriella had set the alarm on her cell phone to tell her when the five minutes was up. Gabriella then went back down stairs to the kitchen to get a bottle of water to drink. Gabriella then went back upstairs and hear the alarm go off on her cell phone telling her it was time to check the pregnancy tests. So Gabriella went back into the bathroom and looked at the four pregnancy tests. Gabriella saw that they were positive that she is pregnant. Gabriella started smiling and took the four pregnancy tests with her down stairs to show her fiance Troy that she is pregnant with his child.**

**Gabriella went into the living room and saw her fiance Troy sitting on the couch. Troy saw Gabriella smiling and coming over to him carrying something in her hand. Gabriella sat down next to her fiance troy and showed him the four pregnancy test that she had took. Troy asked Gabriella why she was smiling at him. Gabriella told Troy that she is pregnant with his child and showed him the pregnancy tests. Troy was in shock at first but then he had a huge grin on his face. Troy said to Gabriella that we are having a baby and she told him yes we are. They shared a passionate kiss on the lips. Gabriella told Troy that she has a doctor's appointment in the morning and asked him if he want to come along. Troy told his fiance Gabriella that he would love to go with her to the doctor's appointment.**

**The next morning Troy and Gabriella left the house for the doctor's appointment. They arrived at the hospital for the doctor's appointment. Gabriella sign her self in and then sat back down next to her fiance Troy. A few minutes later Gabriella's name was called and they followed the nurse to the room. The nurse had weigh Gabriella and stuff before she left the room. Gabriella changed into the gown that the nurse told her to put on. The doctor came in the room and asked Gabriella what she could do for her. Gabriella told the doctor that she took four pregnancy test which were positive and that she wants to make it a offical that she is pregnant. So the doctor checked Gabriella and also did a test too. The doctor told Gabriella that she was in fact pregnant. The doctor went to get the sona gram machine to do a ultra sound to see how far Gabriella was. Troy and Gabriella shared a few passionate kisses on the lips before the doctor came in with the sona gram machine. The doctor did a ultra sound on Gabriella and told Gabriella that she is month and half pregnant. The doctor gave Gabriella vitamins for her to take and stuff. Gabriella made her next doctor's appointment for next month. Troy and Gabriella went home to tell his parents that they were having a baby together.**

**Troy and Gabriella could not believe it was their wedding day already. Troy and Gabriella were getting married in the backyard of his parents house. Gabriella was happy that Troy's dad was going to walk her down the aisle. Gabriella had finish getting ready and now was waiting for Troy's Dad to come get her. Gabriella was going to be singing the song From this Moment on as Troy's dad walks her down the aisle to Troy. Maria could not believe her daughter was getting married and having a baby too. So the wedding was starting and Troy was at the end of the aisle waiting for Gabriella to come down it. Gabriella started singing the song From This Moment On and Troy look up to see Gabriella singing while coming down the aisle with his dad. Jack handed Gabriella over to his son Troy as Gabriella was finishing singing the song. Troy smiled at Gabriella after the song was over. The wedding ceramony started and every one was happy for Troy and Gabriella. The wedding ceramony ended with Troy and Gabriella kissing each other on the lips. Troy and Gabriella went back into the house to change into some thing more confortable. Troy and Gabriella came back outside for the wedding reception and went around talking to their guests. Troy and Gabriella decided to tell their friends and family that they are having a baby in six months. So after they told every one about them having a baby together, the friends came up to them to congradulate them . The friends asked Gabriella how far a long she was and she told them that she was two and half months.**

**Gabriella Bolton took Chad a side and asked him if he want to be the godfather to her and Troy's child. Chad told Gabriella he would love to be the godfather to her and Troy's child. Gabriella asked Chad if he could take her to the cemetery so she could go to her dad's grave to visit him. Chad told Gabriella that he would take her quick like there but that they would have to get back before her husband Troy relizes they are gone. So Gabriella Bolton and Chad left the wedding reception for a little while. They got to the cemetery and went to her dad's grave. Gabriella sat down and talk to her dad's grave. Gabriella told her dad about the baby she was having and also about her being married now. While Gabriella and Chad were at the cemetery talking to her dads grave, a women came up to them. The women told them that her name is Renee. Gabriella asked Renee how she knew her dad. Renee told Gabriella that she is her aunt. Gabriella said to Renee that if your my aunt that means your my dads sister right. Renee to Gabriella yes i am. Renee told Gabriella the whole story about how her dad and her had lost touch with each other. Renee told Gabriella that she has a sister named Wendy. Gabriella asked her aunt Renee if she could meet her sister Wendy now. Renee told Gabriella that she can come meet her sister Wendy. So Chad and Gabriella followed Renee out of the cemetery. They got into their cars to leave the cemetery.**

**Chad followed Gabriella's aunt Renee to the house she was living at. They got out of the cars and went up to the house. Gabriella asked her aunt Renee if her sister Wendy knows about her. Renee told Gabriella that her sister Wendy now knows about her and wants to meet her. So they went into Renee's house and went to the living room where her sister was at. Renee interduce Wendy to her sister Gabriella. Not long after they were interduced to each other , they shared a hug. Gabriella told her sister Wendy that she wish that she had known about her sooner. So Gabriella and Wendy talked for a while before Chad got Gabriella's attention. Gabriella interduced her sister Wendy to her friend Chad. Chad asked Gabriella if they should be getting back to her husband Troy. Renee and Wendy were both surprised to here that Gabriella is married now. Gabriella told her aunt Renee and sister Wendy that she just got married and also that she is having a baby in six months too. They congradulated Gabriella on her marriage and the baby she is having. Gabriella asked her aunt Renee and sister Wendy if they wanted to come with her to meet her husband and parents. Renee and Wendy told Gabriella they would love to meet her husband and his parents. So they left Renee's house to head to the Bolton's house where her husband and his parents were at.**

**Mean while Troy was wondering where his pregnant wife Gabriella was at. Troy went over to his mother in law Maria to ask if she had seen Gabriella. Maria told her new son in law she had not see Gabriella since she went inside to go lay down. Troy went in the house and upstairs to see if his wife was laying down on his bed. Gabriella and Chad had arrived back at the house with her aunt Renee and sister Wendy. They went to the back yard where every one was at. Gabriella interduced her aunt Renee and sister Wendy to Troy's parents. Gabriella told them she would be right back. Maria saw her daughter Gabriella coming towards her looking upset at her. Gabriella asked her mom why she did not tell her about her sister Wendy and her aunt Renee. Maria told Gabriella that she was sorry for not telling her about her sister Wendy and aunt Renee. Wendy saw her sister Gabriella talking to a woman and went walking over to them. When Wendy saw who Gabriella was talking to, she went running up to Maria and said mom. Gabriella saw her sister Wendy coming over to them and let Wendy hug their mom. Gabriella was happy to see her sister Wendy and mom hugging each other. Maria told Wendy she was sorry for not being their for her and that she want to be there for her now. Wendy told her mom that she forgives her and that she would like for her to be in her life now.**

**Renee was happy to see Maria and Wendy hugging each other too. Renee went over to Maria and gave her a hug too. Maria thanked Renee for taking care of Wendy for her. Maria asked Renee and Wendy if they wanted to come live with her for a while. Renee and Wendy told her they would love to live with her. Troy came back outside and saw his wife Gabriella hugging her mom with two other people. Gabriella saw her husband Troy and went over to him. Gabriella told Troy she wanted to interduce him to her aunt Renee and sister Wendy. Renee and Wendy finally meant Gabriella's husband Troy. Gabriella told Troy that she had Chad take her to the cemetery to visit her dads gave for a little bit and that is when she meant her aunt Renee. Gabriella also told her husband Troy that her aunt Renee is the reason she learn about having a sister.**

**Troy and Gabriella Bolton left for their hooneymoon , which was going to be at the ski lodge in Colorado where they first meant each other. So they stayed at the ski lodge in Colorado for two weeks. Troy and Gabriella had a great time on their honeymoon but they could not wait to get back home. They were going to be living in the house across from his parents. When they got back home, they went to see their friends for a while and then went to see her sister Wendy too. After they went visiting, they went back to relax for the rest of the night together.**

**So nine months later Troy and Gabriella had a son which they named Jake Troy Bolton. Gabriella and Troy were happy that they had a son together. Gabriella was happy that Jake had Troy's blue eyes. Jake Bolton look just like his dad. Troy and Gabriella with their son Jake went to see his parents for a while that day. Troy's mom told her son and daughter in law that Jake looks alot like Troy. Troy and Gabriella agreed with his mom. So after Troy and Gabriella got done visiting his mom they went to see Gabriella's mom, sister and aunt Renee for a little bit before going back home for the night. Troy was helping his dad with the basketball team at East High. Gabriella was taking care of their son Jake and also she would visit her husband Tro yat East High. Wendy had started going to East High and was dating a nice guy name Drew.**

**Six Years later:**

**Troy and Gabriella now had three kids and one on the way. Troy was still helping his dad coach the East High baskeball team. Gabriella was taking care of the kids and once in a while she would help out at east high too. Gabriella sister Wendy had got married to Drew and already had one kid. Wendy and Drew were expecting their second child in four months. Troy and Gabriella's friends were also married and had kids too. Chad and Taylor were married and had two kids with a third on the way. Gabriella and Troy were happy that Chad and Taylor had ended up together. Troy and Gabriella were happy that their friends were married with kids too. Troy asked Gabriella were their sons Jake and Troy Jr were at and she told him they were outside playing baskeball. Their daughter Melody came into the kitchen and asked her parents if she could watch tv. Troy and Gabriella told their daughter she could watch tv till time for supper.**

**Troy and Gabriella that night layed in their bed thinking about every thing that has happen. Troy and Gabriella decided that when their kids were older they would tell them about how they were each others secret admirors . **

**The End.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**A/N I am sorry if this final chapter might seem rushed but i was trying to get this story finished. There is going to be a sequel to this story. In the sequel it will be explained why Gabriella did not know about her sister Wendy and Aunt Renee. Also will be in the sequel is how things are going in the bolton family and other things too. So watch out for the sequel to be out soon.**


End file.
